Real World References in Loveless
Throughout the Loveless series there are various references to Real World products, people, etc. In the sections below you will find a list of these real world references. Products * In Episode 7, Kio Kaidou is carrying a grocery bag filled with cans of Heirokin' '' beer. This is a reference to the real-world, ''Heineken beer. * In Episode 9, the Sagans offer Ritsuka Aoyagi a can of Mr.Pepper soda. This a reference to Dr.Pepper soda. * In Volume 1 Chapter 2 of the manga, Ritsuka asks Soubi Agatsuma if he could buy some Big Macs. Soubi replies saying that he will buy them Big Macs once in awhile, implying that they are unhealthy. This is a reference to the signature burger of McDonalds, the Big Mac. This reference was cut from the anime in fears that the company would demand payment for making reference to them. Another reference to McDonalds made in volume 5 of the manga, in a flashback, where Seimei asks whether Ritsuka had already eaten, and Ritsuka says that he'd had a McDonalds in reply. * In Volume 3 Chapter 9 of the manga, Yuiko and Ritsuka go to Yayoi's house. Yuiko states that the video game she's playing gets hard from the point she was at. The TV screen behind her clearly shows a Legend of Zelda game. This is clearly a representation of the videogame Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, as shown by the adult and non-stylized version of Link, and the fact that the same page shows both a Gamecube console underneath the screen, as well as Ritsuka holding the recognizable controller. * In both the manga and anime, the Ritsuka occasionally uses a computer in his room that used to belong to Seimei, his late brother. The computer appears to an iMac G3. * In Episode 4 of the anime, Ritsu Minami is seen using a PlayStation 2 DualShock 2 controller connected to a PC adapter to control his computer rather than a mouse. Companies/Store Chains * In Volume 1 Chapter 2 of the manga, Yuiko asks Ritsuka if he wants to get something to eat at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7-Eleven 7 Eleven]. The real-world store chain goes by exactly the same name. This scene was cut from the anime due to fears of complaints by the company demanding payment for making reference to them. *In Chapter 99 of the manga, one of the members of Faceless admits to having a meeting with Nisei in Starbucks. People * In Volume 1 Chapter 2/Episode 2 of the anime Ritsuka tells Yuiko that he is reading a "Nietzsche Book" in which it states the theory, "God is dead". The book he is actually referring to is, The Gay Science, by Friedrich Nietzsche. Friedrich Nietzsche was a German philosopher from the 19th century that was famous for his works in philosophy, science, and morality. The idea that Ritsuka refers to is actually symbolic; "God is dead" is the idea that the "death" or loss in the belief of God's existence would result in the loss of the perception of life and the loss of grasp on what one may believe is real or the truth. Instead one would retain only their own multiple, diverse, and fluid perspectives/ideas. This reference may be representative of how Ritsuka's split personality and long periods of despair have made him loss faith in himself and in the reality he lives in. * In Volume 1 Chapter 1 of the manga, Yuiko askes Ritsuka which member of Morning Musume, a popular female idol group, he likes best, stating that her favorite member of the group is Maki Goto, the then lead singer of the group. Category:Other